My journey thru time
by dustbunniehailey
Summary: My name is Lain, i'm the adoptive daughter of Alfred F. Jones. Somehow i got transported back in time.
1. To Begin

Chp 1~ To begin…

My name is Elain, but the people closest to me call me Lain. I'm 17 years old and have only one real big secret, I know the countries, and they're people like you and me. I live in the United States of America, Alfred likes to brag to the others how I live in his country and not there's. Alfred's the personification of the US, he can be an ass and has a hero complex but living with him isn't all bad, we get along pretty well.

Arthur, who's England, comes over a lot, he says it's to check in on me, but I know it's cause he cares for Alfred dearly. Ivan, Russia, comes over every once in a while purely to see me, he and Alfred don't get along well, cold war thing. Yao, China, comes over a lot, but I think it's cause of the trade that he and Alfred do all the time. Francis, France, is a creeper sometimes and I can sometimes find him trying to peak through the blinds in our living room, it freaks me out a lot. Matthew, Canada, isn't really known to most of the countries, they tend to forget him, but when he comes over, we sit and talk for long periods of time.

I guess I should start the story now through, I suppose it started that Saturday. I was sitting outside with Mattie, that's what I called Matthew for short, and we were talking about animals. When Arthur and Alfred come barging out of the house yelling at each other.

"She doesn't need someone as irresponsible as you raising her!" yelled Arthur.

I sighed, it was about me…again.

"I do a fine job raising Lain! She's a great person and is awesome!" retorted back Alfred.

"Hey why don't you let Lain decide?" Suggested Mattie, in his quiet voice he has.

"Yeah! This is about me isn't it?" I exclaimed back at them.

Arthur rubbed his temples, "Love, I just want you to grow up and go somewhere with your life."

"I know, but this next year is my last year of high school, changing schools now won't help me, plus I'd rather stay with my friends for one more year before we all go our own ways." I replied, same old fight same old response. It wasn't that I didn't want to live with Arthur, I actually did, but that was later on in my life, Arthur had to many rules in his house.

"See! I told you she would rather stay with me than-" I kicked Alfred to shut him up.

"Don't be a jerk about it!" I scolded him, you would think I was the adult between the two of us.

"…'kay…" he jutted out his lower lip, pouting.

"Now I'm going to go take my dog for a walk, alone, and I'll be back when I'm done." I went inside the house and brought back out my dog's leash, I hooked him up and plodded down the steps.

"BE SAFE!"

"DON'T TALK TO CREEPERS!"

"Bye!"

I smiled to myself, but only raised my free hand in the air to show that I heard them and kept on walking. Now it makes me wish I had said bye to them as well. We walked a ways before I no longer remember what happened, all I know is that I woke up in colonial America.

* * *

**So this is DBH here! I have started working on this story for two days, and have 5 chapters done! so i hope to finish it really soon! **

**Anyways please review, reviews make me happy! And being happy makes me write more stories!**

**~DBH**


	2. Crap, this sucks!

Chp 2~ Crap, this sucks!

When I woke up, I was in the middle of no where. I hurt everywhere, and I really couldn't remember anything. So for a while I just laid there, until I felt my butt go numb. With a sigh I got up and looked around.

I was in a field with tall grass, which I had already known about, in the distance I could see what looked like a town. So without any further thought I walked towards it. Once at the edge of the town, I was a little freaked out, every person of the female gender was wearing a dress and the guys were all wearing what my books would call breeches. I was glad I was wearing my beanie right then, it had always made me look more like a guy. Not that I wasn't already getting weird looks.

So I walked down the cobble stone street, it's like I was in the 1700s or something. And the only reason I knew that was because of how the countries like to burn history in my head. It was weird, every conversation I heard was in old English.

When people started to rush out of the middle of the streets and to the far sides I started to worry. Was I still in America? Or was I in some other place?

I got my answer when I saw the riders coming down the street, they all wore red coats. I was backed up in my own little area since everyone stayed clear of me, the people were all on horses and held themselves like they were better than everyone else, god I hated people like that.

When they were about ten feet away a ball rolled out in the middle of the street and a little boy, who could be no more than five, ran out to get it. By that time the riders were approaching quickly. So without thinking, and I blame Alfred for this, I ran out in the middle of the road and grabbed the kid who had grabbed the ball and was holding it up happily. The horses whirled and I curled myself over the child to protect him from the dangerous hooves that could come crashing down on us.

"BOY! MORE YOUR ARSE OUT OF THE WAY!" yelled the man in the front who's horse had almost crushed us.

I set the kid down and pushed him back the way he had came to the open arms of his extremely worried mother. "YOU NEED TO WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOU'RE GOING! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THAT LITTLE BOY!"

"I don't care! He should know better than to run out in front of British soldiers!" The commander, I learned that fact later, yelled back at me.

I glared at him not moving, defiance flowing from my form. "Piss off asshole…" I seethed out.

The commander was startled by my comment, "Shut your mouth boy! Before I have you whipped for your tongue. Now move out of the way!"

"No! I hate dicks like you!"

"Arrest him!" he ordered at his men.

Three guys came at me, once they had dismounted that is, I took a fighting pose. I had taken different defensive classes, plus I had teachers who were with the original masters of the arts. The first one came at me, so I sent him a swift kick to the gut, he dropped like a pile of shit out of his horse's ass. The other two became a bit wary of me and took a bit of caution, but with a quick little taut from myself the second one came at me. I punched the other guy in his right shoulder, it wasn't very effective, but I knew that. So I kicked him in the groin, he fell down fast. The last guy came at when I had my back turned, so he ended up grabbing a hold of me, bad for me he ended up groping me, which made him stumble back.

"Sir she's a girl!" yelled the man.

I punched him in the face, "BASTARD! FUCKING GROPED ME!"

Without me knowing it another solider had come up behind me and pulled off my beanie. I spun around and snatched back my hat. My hair was short, but not short enough to not show that I was a girl, neither Alfred or Arthur would let me cut it short.

"Grab her and restrain her!" Before I could do anything I was grabbed and tied up.

* * *

**So here's chapter 2, they are all really short chapters. so sorry for it!**

**But review! cuz reviews make me happy and making me happy makes me want to post the rest of the story!**

**not really i'll probly post it anyways, but it will make me happy to hear what you think!**


	3. Held Hostagehating life

Chp 3~ Held hostage…hating life

I lay in the growing darkness, pretending to sleep. I had been given food, and then left alone. The soldiers weren't allowed near me since I was a girl, so I was left alone. When I had been taken hostage I had been yelling insults and other things, before I had been gagged I had yelled out that I knew Arthur Kirkland.

Now I was being left alone, or so I thought. I heard the sound of feet on the hard packed earth. It was the solider that I had punched in the face for groping me. I knew he had no good intent for being over here. The commander had ungagged me so I was free to yell, but I waited, plotting.

Sadly, I hadn't thought it really it through. So I ended up with a grimy hand over my mouth. The man grinned over my face, breath smelling like alcohol.

"Little whore! I'll teach you to punch me!"

I could feel his other hand trying to work on my pants, I was really glad that I had on my belt and jeans still, those would take forever to get off and hopefully someone would come over here.

"Damnit!" he swore, he pulled himself up to take a closer look at my pants. I took that chance to do something. Even through my feet were tied together I could still move effectively, so I quickly jerked my legs up, kneeing the man on top of me in the balls.

He gave a shout of pain, that I hoped was loud enough to alert someone, but sadly they weren't going to be quick enough for me. I was slapped, hard, across the face, it put me in a daze. I couldn't scream and the bastard knew that so he put his focus on my pants. He got the belt undone and had flicked the button open by the time I was able to comprehend anything, his hand was already placed back over my mouth.

A light blinded me and my attacker, never had I been happier to see those red coats. The commander and a man I couldn't really see had come over to me area to check on me, only to find me being assaulted by one of their soldiers. The man was jerked off of me and thrown roughly to the side and my bonds quickly cut.

"I trust that you won't run away?" I recognized the voice right away.

I turned around, "Arthur!" I squeaked out. I jumped up and did back up my pants, then tackled the Brit in a hug.

He stood there awkwardly letting me hug him, it was then I realized he wasn't my Arthur, the one who I had grown up with for the last seven years of my life. I hastily let go of him and stepped back.

"Well you said you knew me and you seem to, but I don't know you. Tell me why is that?" Said Arthur.

"I know that you're not just Arthur Kirkland, but," I whispered this part in his ear, "you're also the nation Great Britain."

Shock crossed Arthur's face, then it was quickly masked, "Very well, I suggest you tell me your story in my tent. Shall we?" He held out his arm, like I was a lady or something, but I took it, anything to be in contact with something familiar to me.

* * *

**HEY! Short chapter i know, but it happens! Kay well reviews= sooner updates! **

**3~DBH**


	4. Talking about the past…or future

Chp 4~ Talking about the past…or future

So we walked through the camp ground in the field that I had woken up in. The others soldiers stared at me as I walked beside Arthur. I felt a bit self conscious from the stares, but kept my head held high and ignored them the best I could.

Once we were at the tent, Arthur held the flap open for me, and I entered the tent and as I entered I heard him say, "Leave us be, and only disturb us if you are called."

"Yessir."

I sat down in a chair by his desk, he sat down on his cot. We stayed silent for a while, neither sure what to say next.

"Well let's start with your name then," Arthur said, finally breaking the awkward silence between us.

"Oh….ya…my name is Elain Jones…Lain for short through." I answered, hoping that maybe he wouldn't see the connection to Alfred and me's last name, he was my adoptive father after all.

"Lain Jones…do you know Alfred?"

I winced, the one question I had hoped he wouldn't ask, and there he goes asking it. I nodded, "Ya…Alfred is my adoptive father, I've lived with him for seven years now. And I've known you for all of them."

"That's impossible! Seven years ago he was still a child!" Arthur scuffed, or maybe I should call him England, since he wasn't my Arthur.

"Ya…I'm not from your time." I gestured to my clothing, "I was born in 1993."

England stared at me like I was crazy, and then it all clicked together for him. I was from the future and that I probably had information that could screw up his time. Arthur had always told me about his magic, and promised that when I lived with him I could start to learn it, since Alfred didn't approve and all.

"Be careful then Lain, you could-"

I cut him off, "I know I could screw up time, make it so I was never born, yada yada yada. You've given me the speech a thousand and one times Arthur, I know it by heart." I smiled at him, and to my surprise he smiled back.

"So how do you know me?"

"Well, cause I live with Alfred I see you. You extremely disapprove of how he raises me, and are always trying to get me to come live with you. And I plan to, when I'm out of school that is."

"School?"

"Sorry can't tell you might screw things up."

"Right…" he answered back, I could see his mind racing through a thousand questions.

"What about this war?" he gestured to everything around us. "What will happen?"

"You know I can't tell you that…Arthur, it won't do anything anyways, history needs to play out like it is suppose to, even through there a bunch of wars that I would love to have you stop, but I can't, it could screw up my life in the future."

He sighed, "Yes I know…I have a gut feeling we will be facing a battle with Alfred very soon, it may decide everything, I suppose I will find out then. Very well, let us get some sleep then?"

I nodded, then gave him a questioning look. He laughed and pointed to his bed, "The safest place for you is in my bed, don't worry I have no intention of ravishing you love."

I smiled, "You would never be able to do it Arthur, you see me like your kid, even now." I got up and sat on his bed, then kicked off my shoes and slid into his bed. "Night Arthur!"

"Good night Lain, sleep well."

* * *

**OKAY! Chapter 4 is up! happy face!**

**Now I'm not going to update until i have a few more chapters done. Sorry to say that is what is gonna happen, i will try to finish a couple of chapters soon so i will be happy posting 5! **

**Review! PLEASE!**

**3**

**~DBH**


	5. Meeting my dad as a kid…WTF!

Chp 5~ Meeting my dad as a kid…WTF!

When I woke up I was alone in the tent, I was actually pretty sure Arthur had risen at sunrise. So I slipped on my shoes and walked out of the tent into the bright sunlight of the day.

Arthur walked up to me, a smile on his. "Good afternoon!" he greeted.

I groaned, "Damn…I slept through half the day…"

"Yes, yes you did, but we won't be moving out. Word has gone out that we are here and Alfred and his troops should be here soon."

I nodded, "Umm…maybe we could find me some different clothing. I know how I'm dressed freaks people out, but no dresses!"

Arthur nodded with a smile, even through he had an impending battle on his hands, he was happy to have me along. "Right we'll go into town and buy you some trousers and a shirt, though I wish you would consider the dress, I think it would look good on you."

I shook my head, "No, I hate the damn things! And definitely not after what happened last night." I had had nightmares of the man who had tried to assault me last night. I woke up a lot trembling and crying, it always woke Arthur up and he would comfort me.

"Very well, let's go." He started towards the town.

"Arthur…you can't go into town like that." I told him.

"And why the bloody hell can't I?" he retorted, obviously upset about what I had said.

"Cause no one will want to do any business with us. To them you're the person trying to take away their freedom, they want nothing to do with you." I told him.

He sighed, knowing I was right. He went into his tent and came back out in a normal coat. "Good, now let's go!"

I dragged him off by the arm to the town. I ended up getting two pairs of pants and two shirts, I even let Arthur convince me to get some boots. I dressed in the new clothing, I looked even more like a boy now, which Arthur completely disapproved up, I could tell. Arthur then bought me a big comfy coat that kept me warm in the chilly air.

I hugged Arthur, "Thanks Artie!" I exclaimed as we walked back through the town.

"Your welcome, but I don't like how it makes you look like a man. It isn't becoming to a girl your age. You should be married and already have children." He stated bluntly.

I stared at him with my mouth hanging open, "Hell no! I'm way to young to be doing any of those things! I'm seventeen for crying out loud!"

"Exactly! You should have settled down two years ago!"

I kept staring at him in horror, finally I got fed up with his sexist ideas and asked him, "Arthur let me barrow a horse, I need to get out for a bit."

"No! Riding alone is no place-"

"Arthur, I look like a guy, no one will bother me!" I replied angrily.

He glared back but gave in, "Fine you can take my spare mount."

Once his spare mount, who was called Faithful(I was kinda embarrassed by the name, but she was a sweet mare), I rode out. I rode on and on, not really paying attention to where we were going. Which in the end got me surrounded by a bunch of American's dressed as Native Americans. I sighed, one of them was Alfred.

"ALFRED F. JONES!" I yelled out, which startled him. "Stop being an asshole and get your people under control!"

Alfred signaled for his people to fall back, and approached me on horseback carefully. "How do you know me?"

"Damn…I have to explain this again….You're Alfred…my dad in a sense of the word…umm…you're also America…the nation…" The last part got his attention.

"How do you know-"

I cut him off, but not without face palming first, "And I thought you were bad at listening at home…Didn't you hear the first part?"

He nodded, "Sorry…but how do I know you're not lying?"

"Sadly I can't prove it since you refuse to talk about this time of your life." I replied curtly.

He smiled, "Okay, well my gut is telling me to trust you so I will! You already know my name, but what's yours?"

"I'm Elain, but you can call me Lain, I would prefer it actually."

So we ended up talking, but I didn't tell Alfred about me being from the future, he would ask to many questions. When it was almost night fall, I mounted Faithful, "Have to get back, I think I will see you very soon Alfred."

"Hope so!" he replied as I rode back to the British encampment.

* * *

**I am so sorry to everyone who was waiting for an update! T^T please don't hate me! I completely forgot about this...i had finals like two weeks ago and had to worry about my grades otherwise i would have been grounded! So this is my big apologie! Also haveing writer's bock on chapter 7! i sorry! i love you all! 3 3 3 3 3 3**

**3**

**~DBH~**


	6. The start of the final battle

Chp 6~ The start of the final battle

I watched the sunrise with Arthur, somehow we both knew today was the day. Arthur sighed and got to stand on top of the knoll, he stretched, before sitting back down. We sat there for a while, content on the quiet.

"We should probably head back soon…" commented Arthur.

I nodded and got up, I wasn't use to being up early so I was really dead on my feet. Arthur grabbed my arm and led me back down to the campsite. I sat down between two soldiers I had started to talk to. They smiled and we talked through breakfast, around lunch time it began to rain. When it began to rain I retreated to Arthur's tent, I never cared for the rain.

It was close to night by the time Alfred's army showed up, I knew because there were the first sounds of firearms being fired off. At first I jumped and shrank back, but a soldier was sent to reassure me that the battle was far away from my tent.

So I waited not sure what to do, then it hit me, maybe I could dress up as a British soldier and watch. So I did just that, put on England's extra red coat and went out.

No one paid any mind to me, it was great, why Mattie complained about not being noticed by the other countries I will never know. I got close to the battle field, then went back. If I was riding Faithful when going towards the battle field, less questions would be asked of me. So this time once I got closer to the battle field I could see easier and then it started to pour.

If anything would make this day worse then this did, I knew enough about this day to know that it did rain. I really wasn't thrilled to be here the day Alfred defeated Arthur purely out of the fact that Arthur couldn't fire the last shot. I didn't need to see my parents fighting like this, because this was real. At home it wasn't, the fights were merely tiny little disputes about my welling being or about what to do about global problems.

I knew the fight would last a while and it was only the afternoon, I knew that it would end towards the twilight hour. Which, in every aspect, made it the worst wait of my life. I knew how everything was suppose to go, but I couldn't help but want to make it so that Arthur wouldn't be heartbroken. It hurt so much not to do anything, but I could screw up history so bad, that I could end up never being born. Needless to say I was in a high state of stress.

"SOLDIER! GET TO YOUR POST!" yelled a man on another horse.

I pointed to myself and he gave me a glare, so with a jump I started off towards some other horsemen I could see from my perch. Once there I was given a gun and sent off towards the middle of the battle field.

Once I got closer to the fighting, a cold dread came over me, I watched as the people I had seen last night so cheerful and laughing dieing right in front of my eyes. Then I spotted Arthur, he now had a hard look to him, slightly angry as well. All these people, dieing, they were all hurting each other, making it so families lost their fathers, and brothers.

I rode over to Arthur, tears welling up in my eyes. "Arthur…You have to stop this! I can't stand seeing you both fighting like this!"

"Lain, you shouldn't be here, go back to camp." Arthur replied.

"No!"

I ripped off the hat and the coat I was wearing, and kicked my mount into going towards the battle field. I ignored Arthur's shouts for me to come back, and rode right thru the front line.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Yelled Arthur, I could hear a similar command ordered from the American side.

I wasn't all that surprised when Alfred came out to greet me, but his expression wasn't the smiling face that it was yesterday, it was a look of grim.

"Lain…you're on the British side?" he asked straight out.

"No, I'm on no one's side. Arthur just the first one to find me…I hate this! You two fighting like this! It hurts so much!" The tears were freely falling down mixing with the rain. I had gotten of my horse and was now in Alfred's arms, but when he stiffened I stopped my crying and looked up to see Arthur standing near by.

"Lain, go back to the tent, it's not safe out here." Anger and sadness were apparent in Arthur's eyes.

I shook my head, "No, I don't want this to end like it does!"

"Lain, England's right."

I looked at Alfred in shock, "But Al!"

"No! Go back, and after this thing is over we'll have a real lunch together. 'kay?" Alfred said, a sad smile on his face.

I nodded, Arthur's frown deepen, "How come you'll listen to him?"

"He's the guy who raised me…well will." I mounted back up and slowly made my way back to the line of soldiers.

That's when I felt the tense air around me intensify. I turned, Arthur and Alfred were holding their guns at each other.

* * *

**So cuz not posting like i said i was gonna so i decided to post two of 'em! Word to the people, i have extreme writer's block on chapter 7 so don't really expect another chapter soon! T^T**

**regardless 3**

**~DBH~**


	7. Missing Persons Alert

Chp 7~Missing Persons Alert

_Present day_

Alfred sat in his kitchen, head in his hands. He wanted to know where is daughter was. She had been missing for two, almost three days now. Rocky had returned to house without his owner, and Alfred knew him and Lain would be inseparable when together.

"Damnit…where are you Lain…" Alfred said to no one in particular.

Arthur walked into the kitchen and looked at the distraught Alfred. He had never seen the other male look so lost, not ever. He placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder, making the other male look at him. Tears had slowly started to fall down Alfred's face. Without much thought in it, Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's torso.

"We'll find her Alfred. Don't worry…" Arthur wasn't completely convinced by his own words. Three days was a long time for someone to be missing.

A sudden flash of memory, made the Englishman's eyes widen, "Alfred do you remember where exactly fought the last battle of the revolution?"

Alfred eyed him warily, "Ya…I could find that place easily…why? How is that going to help us find Lain!" The taller man was distraught with worry and hadn't got any sleep since his daughter had gone missing.

"I think…I think Lain is in the past…I got a vague flash of memory from back then, and I think I saw her on a horse. God why is it always so hard to remember the humans you've met!" Arthur growled the last part, angry at himself. "Anyways, grab your keys and I need to grab a few things then take us to that spot…if that's where she is, going to that place and calling her back from there should make it some much easier."

~DBH~

_Past_

I couldn't stop the tears from forming in my eyes, they were my parents, even if the time was wrong I still saw them as my parents. It hurt so much seeing that hate in both their eyes, I doubt they knew how much that hurt me right then.

"Arthur, leave now. Don't ever come back, this is our country, you have no control anymore!" America yelled out.

"I will not leave! You belong to me!" yelled back England.

I watched as England charged at America, Alfred only just caught the blade with his own gun. It was suddenly flung away and England's gun was pointed at America. I doubt I ever screamed louder and more shrill in my life, but then I was gone into the darkness again.

~DBH~

Alfred and Arthur uncovered their faces from the blinding flash of light. In the middle of the magic circle Arthur had made was Lain. She was unconscious, but seemed unharmed.

Alfred was quick on the recovery and quickly went over to his daughter, he checked all her vital signs and sighed with relief. "She's fine…"

Arthur sighed with relief, "Good let's get her home…"

* * *

**Almost over with this story! Hope you have all enjoyed this story! **

**R&R!**

**3**

**~DBH~**


	8. Bed Rest Recovery

Chp 8~ Bed rest recovery

When I woke up, I had no idea where I was, well at first I didn't. Then when my baby started to bark and lick my face. I smiled, I was home. Alfred and Arthur came into my room, both had looks of relief on their faces.

"Hey," Alfred said as he came over and hugged me tightly. "I'm glad you're back. I slightly remember you there at the ending of the war, but barely."

"Humans come and go so much in our lives that it is best to forget them, so naturally we forgot about you. But when you disappeared on us it slowly came back to us. Anyways I'm…we're just glad you're back with us." Arthur said, he was leaning against the wall by my door. I could tell that he wanted to come over and hug me, but there was also the little fact that I think he was still upset with himself for how he acted before I disappeared.

I held out my hand for him and he walked over with a smile. I pulled him to my side and hugged him.

"I'm glad to see you guys in one piece, it scared me shitless…" Arthur gave me a disapproving look but didn't say anything, "When you two had the guns pointed at each other, and then Arthur knocked your gun out of your hand Alfy…I panicked."

"Sorry for scaring you hun, but back then you didn't mean the same to me as you do now. I love you with all my heart. You are the most precious thing in my life. And I treasure you." Alfred kissed my on the forehead, I knew why he treasured me so much, it was because I was mortal and I would die someday soon. There was a personification that didn't treasure me somewhat.

I hugged my father tightly, I could feel the tears in the back of my eyes wanting to come out. But I held it in, I heard Arthur give a bit of an awkward cough, so I looked up from the hug at him.

"I probably owe you a beanie, since the one you were wearing is about two hundred years to old to wear. Tomorrow we'll all go shopping and I'll buy you some more clothes."

I smiled at Arthur, his face was slightly flushed, but I knew this was his way of making it up to me.

"Alright, I'm up for it! But first I need some food, and no, no one is cooking for me! I just want a can of chicken noodle soup! Now let me up so I can go make something edible!"

Both looked at me a bit hurt, but they knew I was right. Arthur knew that I wasn't trying to be mean, but I didn't like his coal cooking, and well, Alfy's taste buds were dead because of Arthur's cooking. They both smiled at me as I got up and wobbled to the door, Alfred got up and quickly scooped me up bridal style and carried me downstairs.

While I was heating up my soup, I turned around just in time to see Alfred sneak a kiss off of Arthur. I smiled and quickly turned back around before either could notice that I saw it. I loved my little family!

~END~

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the story! I am thinking of doing other stories with Lain, and her interaction with the other countries! Please tell me in the reviews if you would like that!**

**Also! Happy start of summer! and congrats to anyone who graduated! (i know this may not apply to lots of people but i just had a bunch of friend's graduate! so ya!)**

**3**

**~DBH~**


End file.
